


A Date?

by barbvin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Elyse is cute, F/M, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbvin/pseuds/barbvin
Summary: Geoff invites Elyse out for dinner.Elyse thinks she'll spend all night talking about work and maybe even discussing ideas but Geoff had a different plan (that she ruins).





	

Elyse tried to not think much of it when Geoff invited her out for dinner. It was no secret that most of her co-workers really liked her, even if she wasn’t sure why. She certainly tried her best to be funny and nice, and even if she didn’t feel totally confident about it, maybe it was working.

Geoff was different. Geoff was the funniest and most talented human Elyse had ever met, so obviously every witty cell in her body just became paralyzed in the presence of the older man. She still tried and ended up looking clumsy or outright dumb sometimes, but he always gave her that high giggle that made her feel so validated. He liked her enough to make her feel funny even when she wasn’t.

Her white sundress felt appropriate for getting dinner with a friend. It was probably a work related dinner anyway, maybe even a meeting. She put a jacket over it in case the night brought some cold air and put on her highest heels because Geoff was really tall and she didn’t want to seem like a child.

“You look very pretty.” Geoff said when she opened the door but she giggled and brushed him off. He was way too polite.

The tattoos in his arms were the first thing that caught her attention. She had seen them before but never peeking from the rolled up sleeves of a blazer, they looked much better like this in her opinion, more impressive. He was wearing a plain gray shirt under it and somehow it made perfect sense on him. He also clearly hadn’t shaved in days, and as much as Elyse was tempted to ask why, she saved it to herself because it really wasn’t a bad look on him.

The entire night was filled with laughs as he talked about some of his recent favorite videos and couldn’t keep his giggles in. She was pretty sure he hadn’t even finished one sentence but he kept chuckling and praising her and, how could she complain?

Elyse was having a really good time and had to catch herself a couple times before going too far. She could have swore Geoff had leaned into her at least twice, but it was crazy, the man probably had too much to drink and didn’t notice he couldn’t keep his distance.

Except as he was driving her home she realized they hadn’t ordered any alcohol at all.

“I had a really good time. My stomach hurts from laughing.” Geoff commented as he got out from his car and walked her to the door, which was unnecessary but very much appreciated. “I hope we can do this again.”

“Yes, we certainly got distracted. Whenever you want to, we can get together and chat about whatever it was.” She replied reaching her door but as she turned around, Geoff was right in front of her, looking down confused.

“What do you mean? Chat about what?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes almost completely closed in concentration.

“Well, I don’t know. You never told me what this dinner was for.” She replied in a murmur, trying to not shift on his feet too much, her anxieties catching up to her now.

Geoff sighed loudly and immediately looked down, rubbing his forehead with his fingers and covering up his expression leaving her clueless. Now her eyebrows were knit together too as she tried to think back and find whatever mistake she had made.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Elyse.” He finally let out calmly and he gave him her full attention again. “I mean, I picked you up, took you to dinner, showered you with compliments and walked you to your door. What do you think I’m doing here?”

“Oh my god.” Elyse exclaimed, struggling to not physically jump in her place. “We went on a date.” She covered her mouth immediately after, in a very poor attempt to hide her shock.

“At least I thought we did. I thought it was clear.” His expression was different now, the corners of his mouth slightly curved up in a smile.

“I’m so sorry.”

She couldn’t believe she got herself in this situation, and with Geoff of all people. It was so clear now that it was a date and how much effort he had put into it. Elyse felt terrible.

However, when she dared to look up at Geoff again, he didn’t look sad or angry or anything like that. He looked amused. He looked amused and was staring down at Elyse with nothing but fondness.

“Listen. It’s fine.” He declared after a couple second taking a step back. “I see it's really a surprise for you so I’ll just leave before this becomes more uncomfortable.”

“No!” She stopped him with a hand on his wrist and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I’m not not interested.” She tried to explain awkwardly. “I’m not sorry we went on a date, I’m sorry I’m dumb and fucked it up.”

“I could’ve been more clear about it, I guess.” He said back but she knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

As he turned back to her again, definitely not leaving, she became super aware of her fingers wrapped around his wrist. Her skin was clearly tanner than his, but somehow she felt pale when compared to his inked arms. She was like a blank canvas and he was covered in art.

She let go slowly, and managed to drag her fingers a couple centimeters over the tattoos that were closer to them before her hand went back to her and settled on her hips.

“So, can we try it again some time then?” He asked after what felt like the longest silence. “A date. Going on a date.” He clarified quickly making her laugh.

“Yes. Definitely.”

Elyse was standing on her toes, unsure what to do, filled with excitement, while she played with the hem of her dress in an attempt to keep her hands busy and stop herself from touching Geoff’s skin again.

Geoff however was not leaving. He was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chess. A warm smile was on his face as he looked down at her through his half closed lids. He finally uncrossed his arms, bringing his hands together and pointing to his car, as if threatening to leave, but his feet were still not moving.

“It's not that late anyway. You wanna come in for a drink?”

After the offer, she could swear she heard him mutter ‘thank god' under his breath as she opened the door. Elyse couldn’t blame him, she sure was a stressful date.

“You look handsome, by the way.” She complimented him, trying to catch up on the flirting and he rolled her eyes in the same way she usually did.

“You just want to get into my pants.” He joked and she gasped faking surprise.

“At least you notice it.” She burned herself causing Geoff to break into a fit of laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short dumb cute thing idk. It could go on maybe, like there's room for another chapter, but I wouldn't promise anything so I'm done for now. Tell me if you like it and also hmu at http://barbvin.tumblr.com


End file.
